


Artful

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: During a trip to an art museum, Wyynde tries to put the moves on Kaldur even though Will is right there.





	Artful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art from ameamekankan: https://ameamekankan.tumblr.com/post/187648087480/he-is-my-boyfriend

Kaldur read each and every plaque beside each and every art piece. Not as patient as his boyfriend, Will had already moved ahead into the next room, but La’gaan and Wyynde lingered.

La’gaan had wanted to find a museum to take his students at the conservatory to as part of a field trip to the surface, and Kaldur and Garth both loved the idea. When Garth had been forced to cancel due to UN business, Wyynde had tagged along instead.

Now the royal advisor sidled up to Kaldur as he carefully observed a dynamic painting. Kaldur gestured to the painting and the other art around them,

“What do you think?” This was Wyynde’s first time in any Surface museum, and Kaldur was hopeful his fellow Atlantean would come to appreciate it as much as he does.

Wyynde pursed his lips thoughtfully, “It’s hard to get much of an impression when I can’t look away from you.”

La’gaan made an affronted noise behind them. But Wyynde continued,

“You’re more beautiful than any piece from any museum.”

“Since you invited yourself with, you could at least focus on the point of this trip.” La’gaan interjected.

Wyynde gave the magic professor a condescending look, “Please, you came up with this little field trip idea because you wanted an excuse to go on a date with Kaldur.”

“I did not!” La’gaan’s shout carried into the next room where Will was watching a slide show of photographs. He walked back into the other room only to see La’gaan and Wyynde in each other’s faces while Kaldur watched tiredly.

“I’m sick of you flirting with him all the time!”

“Don’t be mad at me just because you don’t have any game.”

“Hey!” Will’s shout cut off their arguing and he came over to Kaldur’s side, slipping his arm around his shoulders. “He is MY boyfriend! Get your shit together and stop arguing! My three year old is more polite than you.”

Kaldur sighed, rubbing his temple, “I just wanted to look at art.”

Will kissed the side of his head, “I know, Honey, come on. There’s some great lithographs up ahead. I’ll read all the plaques with you.”

Pulling Kaldur into the next room with him, Will looked back over his shoulder to glare at the two other men, and mouthed, “Back off.”

Wyynde and La’gaan didn’t bother Kaldur or Will for the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are wonderful, make sure to check out the rest of Jealousea!


End file.
